This invention provides novel compounds which are 4-substituted quinoline derivatives having plant fungicidal activity. This invention also provides compositions and combination products containing one or more compounds of this invention as the active ingredient. Some of the combination products exhibit synergistic activity against plant pathogens. This invention also provides fungicidal methods.